


Morning Uncle

by orphan_account



Series: Dear Uncle [3]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anal, M/M, Sex, Smut, kilixthorin - Freeform, light - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 22:05:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin awakes to find himself alone with Kili after the hard night before... Light smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Uncle

Thorin’s mind woke hazily as the morning light came into his room. His eyes fastened shut. A moan escaped his lips as his body felt a wave of pleasure reach his brain. He blinked his eyes to his blurred ceiling. Slowly focusing on the space around him. He could focus a little better now, finding where the pleasure in his body was coming from. His groin twitched and quivered as a warm and wet sensation wrapped around it.

His head tilts back as his eyes roll inside their lids, he groans at the pleasure he was receiving. Still groggy his mind was overtaken with the sensation making his cock twitch inside the warmth lapping at it. Thorin’s mouth releasing unsuppressed moans and groans of relief. The warmth left his cock and a more focused, soft wet feeling trailed down it to his sack. It twirled around them, pushing gently at the skin.

The wet trail moved again and dug itself deep into his hole. Thorin gasped and yelled a harsh moan. He was wide awake now, jerking himself up by his elbows to see Kili licking at his entrance. Kili taking notice stopped licking and crawled up to his uncles face pursing his lips letting out a low and calming shhhshhing sound.

“shhhhhhh… its alright dear uncle, go back to sleep.” Kili’s voice was so low and calm it reached his uncle’s core and relaxed his body instantly. Kili brought a hand to gently guide uncle’s head back to the pillow. Thorin realized they were still on the floor from last night. Someone had propped a pillow under his head and pulled a blanket over his body. Though the lower portion of the blanket now lay on his stomach as Kili went back to his spot.

Thorin gulped remembering last night. His arse starting to ache and sting. He grunted and gripped his sheets. Kili still soaking his uncle’s cock with his warm mouth. Thorin growled at how they pulverized his hole. He thrust himself up, grunting and clenching from the pain, and grabbed his nephews hair and yanked him into an awkward position, throwing his balance off and only being held in the air by his uncle’s grip. Thorin held his nephew close to his face.

“You brats did this to me,” A deep growl surged through his body. Kili placing his hands on the floor to support himself, smiles gently back at his uncle. “It was not us. Mister Dwalin was the one who broke you in half.”

Thorin’s eyes glared deep into his nephews dark eyes. He threw Kili down flat on the floor, climbing ontop of him, pinning his shoulders down harshly. “Where is your brother?” Thorin howled at him, noticing Fili not in the room. Kili remained calm and relaxed under his enraged uncle.

“He went to get breakfast. Left me here to please you when you woke” Kili’s words so soft against the floor as he muttered. Thorin placing his palm on Kili bare back, pushing him down, Kili’s cock squishing against the floor. Kili moaned softly, “What do you desire dear uncle? what would please you?” Thorin grunted, his nephews words so soft, trying to dissolve his anger.

Thorin gripped Kili’s arse without responding and pushed his cock to his nephews hole. “I will have my revenge upon you, and your brother when he returns.” Kili smiled warmly ignoring his uncles rants.

Hoping to rip through his nephew hole, he was met by dismay as he easily slipped into his nephews deep hole. Thorin grunts and grasps his nephews cheeks tightly, getting a squealed moan in return.

“I told you, dear uncle, I am hear to please you.” Kili had already prepared himself before his uncle awoke. Thorin pulled himself out slowly, preparing to give Kili a harsh thrust. His hips came slapping against his nephew. Thorin yelled and grunted falling onto his nephew. The thrust jerked the pain in his arse to an excruciating point. He lay grunting and panting trying to regain himself.

Worried, Kili attempt to stroke his uncle’s hand. “Careful, careful… it’s too much for you to move so roughly right now. Lay down, I will ride you.” Stroking his uncles hand comfortingly. Thorin groaned, frustrated, and slipped out of his nephew carefully. The pain claiming him again with every movement of his hips. He lay back on the pillow and blanket clenching his teeth.

Kili quickly snuck between his uncle’s thighs to check his hole for any further damage. It clenched in his sight and he sighed a relief. Kili crawled up to his uncle and kissed his lips softly. “Rest uncle, leave the work to myself” Kili propped himself up with his feet, avoiding putting any pressure on his uncles hips. With his hands between his uncles legs, Kili positioned his uncles cock at his hole again. Slowly sliding down, carefully watching his uncle encase it caused him pain.

Thorin breathed heavily, the feeling starting to remove the pain he felt. His hands slipped over his nephews firm thighs. Kili nodded and began shifting his hips against his uncles stern cock. It twitched inside his hole. “It’s so hot dear uncle, i half expect you might have a fever.” Kili jokingly breaths out to his uncle.

Thorin gave in and chuckled, his nephew voice and body relaxed him so much. His hand stroking Kili’s thighs, slipping closer and closer to Kili’s base. “Harder Kili” Kili nodded at his uncles commands and bounced his slippery hole off and onto his uncles dick at a rapid pace. Thorin’s groans getting louder, he starts pulling his nephew down on him hard each time he pulls out.

Fili seems to be taking and obscenely long time preparing breakfast…


End file.
